


Among Us: A Sweet Tale

by EspilonLChurch



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Death, Kissing, Lights Out, M/M, Murder, POV First Person, Red’s POV, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspilonLChurch/pseuds/EspilonLChurch
Summary: Love Among Us? The video game? Well then you might love this. Follow Red on his journey in Among Us. Violence, Accusations, and . . . Love?
Relationships: Blue/Red
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Among Us: A Sweet Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a picture floating out in the world and it gave me this idea. Gave me the urge to write and I might write more. Hope you enjoy.

“It was Brown!” Yellow exclaimed while we were all surrounding a round cafeteria table. 

“What!? How!? how - tell me how it is me!” Brown hollered back. 

“Guys guys. . . We don’t who did it.” Blue said. “For some reason the lights were out for a long period of time.” 

“I SAW YOU WALKING AWAY FROM ELECTRICAL!” Yellow shot a nasty glare Brown. 

“W-what!? It was dark! I’ve never been to this station before! How was I suppose to know where Electrical is!?” Brown defended himself. 

“Guys -“ Blue’s voice came out sweetily as Yellow and Brown went after each other’s throats. (Verbally) 

Black slammed his fist on the table with a loud roar boasting from his throat. “ENOUGH!” 

Silence fell over the crowd of 10 of us. Well now 9. My eyes through the helmet catch a glimpse of White looking at me. We haven’t been on the ship for 20 minutes and he already couldn’t contain his hunger. 

“Red!” 

My attention snaps to Small Little Blue. The youngest worker on the ship (aside from Purple’s little boy). His eyes shined with pure innocence as held up his tablet. 

It seems the meeting came to a close where no one was suspected. 

“I’m going to the reactors.. and I thought since you are new I can show you around!” Blue said confidently. 

There was no doubt Blue was good at his job. 

“Of course. Thank you.” I responded like any normal human. 

As we walked to the reactor the aroma of Blue’s human flesh filled my nostrils. I could feel myself salivate as we came close together. I - didn’t know how humans interacted quite right but Blue didn’t seem to mind how close I was. My front side pressed against his backside as I looked over his shoulder. Watching him finished his Simon Says task. 

“See~ super easy~ I know being new can be intimidating but if you need any help! You can count on me!” He smiled brightly through that space helmet. When he turned face me though it’s as if he just noticed how close I was. I could sense his blood rush to his face as it turned pink. 

“R-red?” 

I couldn’t do it. I had all opportunity to eat him up right there... 

“Yes?” I asked. 

“You’re a little - close.” Blue’s words jumbled in his mouth. 

I couldn’t tell if I was embarrassing him or making him uncomfortable so I took a step back. Blue started to smile again. “What’s your next task?” 

“I’m going to navigation.” I told him while walking away. 

“Ok! Have fun! Don’t forget I’ll help you if you need it!” Blue yelled as I walked down the halls. 

I passed by Yellow and Black on the way to Navigation through storage and shields. As I reached Navi I stood idly by the buttons pretending to be doing something. 

“Boo” 

I looked over to see White approaching the other station. 

“You must be hungry... you haven’t eaten since - “ 

“Quiet.” I stopped him from finishing the sentence. 

We stood in silence looking at the stars through the Navi windows. We knew we were probably the only one of our kind. White and I were alone in a large universe trying to survive through this cold isolation of space. I couldn’t tell you how long we’ve been running from spaceship to spaceship. Feasting off humans, calling control trying to get to their main ship. Yet - worker ship after worker ship we’ve moved and moved. Both of us on the brink of starvation. How much longer can we just survive? 

We were broken out of our stare when Pink came into Navi. 

“Hey guys~” Pink’s aura was - stupid. He tried his hardest to do his tasks but didn’t know the difference between - anything. 

“Whatcha doing?” Pink asked while coming up to White’s side. 

White’s deep voice came out. “I’m - making sure we’re on the right track.” 

White’s glance came up at me then back to Pink then back up at me. 

I slightly took my head with a twist of my face. 

“Oh?” Pink tilted his head and looked at the controls. “You got me. I have no idea how to do this.” He giggled innocently. 

The reactor alarm started to go off. I looked at White with a horrid expression. While everyone else scrambled to go to the other side of the ship - no one would hear Pink’s screams. 

“Oh no... the reactor...” Pink started to walk out the door. 

In two steps I grabbed the human. A slit across my stomach opened up with a gaping mouth. Filled with sharp teeth. I heard Pink’s horrible scream before his head disappears within my mouth. Blood painted the Navi’s walls in a delicious coat of red. I could only enjoy the meal for a moment before the reactor alarm stopped. White was no longer in the room and just like him I slide Into a vent. I popped out in shields and nervously pretended to do a task. 

Fuckin White. He knew how hungry I was. I can hunt on my own. I could of been caught. 

Composing myself I turned to see Blue walk towards Navi but he spotted me. 

“Red!” He greeted me with a giant smile. 

The sound of a buzzer went off. That meant an emergency meeting was called. 

I heard Blue gasp audible and we walked to the cafeteria together for the meeting. Blue held his tablet to his chest. 

Yellow’s arms were crossed and looking furious. “I’m reporting a dead body. Pink’s dead body in Navigation.” 

“Uh! Ironically you reported Green’s body too!” Brown pointed out. 

“And!?” Yellow asked. 

White shot me a glance from across the table. I just frowned softly but felt a since of softness when I felt Blue nearly cling to my side. 

“How do we know YOU arnt thee impostor!? You self reporting hack!” Brown threw that accusation at Yellow rather harshly. 

“Self reporting! I was just in reactor with you guys!” Yellow defended. 

“Who wasn’t in reactor?” Black calmly asked. 

“Red, White, Pink, and Cyan.” Purple said with his son on his shoulders. 

“But I did see White when we turned off reactors... which Navi is kinda far from Reactor.” Blue defended. “Then I saw Red in shields after we fixed the reactor.” 

“Why were you fixing shields, Red? The reactor was going off!” Yellow yelled at me. 

“I was doing a long task. I’ve never done shields before.” I told him. 

“Bullshit dude!” Yellow shook his head. 

“I-I don’t think we should vote...” Blue said nervously. “We should all do our task.” 

Yellow boasted out. “I’m voting Brown.” 

“What!?” Brown exclaimed. 

On our tablets it seemed everyone voted except me. I skipped vote just like Blue and one by one everyone besides Yellow skipped voting this round. Yellow chose Brown and you could feel the tension grow between them. 

As everyone dispersed Blue turned to me again. “Can - you follow me for a while? I just feel a little ‘sus’ of Yellow.” 

“Of course.” I felt the curve of my lips form a smile. 

I - never smiled before. 

Following Blue around to do his tasks he talked and talked about his family back on earth. How his dad was proud of him for getting a space job. How his mom beat cancer and how his sister married a nice man named Steve and he’s the nephew of 3 toddlers. 

“Oh wow we didn’t get to your tasks... I’m so sorry!” Blue’s voice sounded remorseful. 

“It’s fine as long as we stay together.” I told him. 

“It’s time for everyone to sleep... um... can I sleep - next to you?” Blue asked in a shy tone. 

“Of course.” I complied to his request. It was hard saying no to him for some reason. 

The 8 of us left piled into the resting hanger. Bunk beds were along one wall with lockers on the other. Like a routine we all stripped of our uniforms and tablets - then picked a bunk. Blue struggled to get on the top bunk but he made it. He looked down at me as I followed what everyone else was doing. 

“Red.” He whispered from his top bunk. 

I looked up to see his big eyes staring at me. 

“Hi~” 

My lips curved again with a smile. “Hi...” 

His head disappeared and the room was quiet with the exception of Purple reading a bedtime story to his boy. 

I closed my eyes for a moment, resting against the soft mattress provided by the Space Corp. Moments went by in darkness between I heard a familiar voice. 

“Red.... Red? Are you awake?” 

I opened my eyes to see Blue staring at me from his top bunk. 

“Yes?” I arched my eyebrow. 

“Can - can you come up here?” Blue asked quietly. 

I didn’t quite understand what he wanted but I crawled my way up into his bunk. Our bodies were side my side as I sunk close to him. 

He looked delighted that I completed his request. 

“Thank you... I’m just scared. What if - what if the impostor kills one of us in our sleep?” Blue asked. 

“It would be too risky...” I told him. “We’re all here. The moment someone was being murdered you’d wake up to some sort of noise or the gushing of blood.” 

Blue’s blood ran cold from the expression he gave me.

“You must watch a lot of crime videos.” He said. 

“Yes.” I answered simply. 

“Can - you watch over me until I fall asleep?” Blue asked. 

“Sure.” I responded. 

Before I knew it - Blue’s head cuddled against my chest. His wild hair tickled my nose a little and his scent - 

The scent of him filled my body with mixed feelings. The hunger came back with full force but the need to protect Blue remained strong. Compelled against my nature my arms wrapped around Blue’s delicate body. 

‘Morning’ broke out in another routine. We all awoke at the same time, all dressed at the same time, all ate at the same time. Then everyone was off to do their tasks. Blue stuck to me for a while between we broke off in Admin. 

I stepped into the med bay where Purple was on the medical computer. His boy was jumping in between cracks of the floor. 

“Daddy look!” His little boy said. 

“Yes, son you’re doing so good!” Purple said with a smile. 

“When I grow up I’m going to be like you!” The boy said.

The boy looked at me and waved. I softly waved at him and went to the monitors by Purple. 

“Oh. Hello Red.” Purple smiled at me too. “Do you mind watching my back while I get scanned?” 

“Sure.” I stood by the scanner as Purple stepped up. 

The scanner beeped as a green holographic ring circled him. His boy jumped across the sick bay beds pretending the ground was lava. Purple smiled at me - a warm hearted smile. He trusted me - to watch his back. 

The lights suddenly went off and Purple stepped off the scanner. 

“Oh dear. That’s not good. Red? Are you still there?” Purple asked. 

“Daddy?” His boy said from across the room. 

“Son! Stay there!” Purple warned. 

This is my chance - a vent is 5 ft from us. The boy will be in shock he won’t be able to speak. This is my chance. This is MY CHANCE! 

I grabbed Purple’s arms and pulled him close to where he could see me. His face looked in absolute shock as we stood in close proximity. His body shook in fear as the darkness surrounded us like flies to a corpse. He held me tightly for life as he looked suffocated in the dark. 

Slowly the lights came back on. Purple looked relieved as his eyes quickly looked for his son. 

“Daddy!” His son ran to him and they embraced. 

“Thank God~ that was a little scary wasn’t it?” Purple said while rubbing his son’s back. He turned back to me with that warming smile. 

“Thank you for staying by my side.” Purple said gratefully. 

“You’re welcome.” I said. We started heading out of med bay when the emergency meeting alarm went off. 

Everyone arrived in the cafeteria one by one. 

White spoke first, “I’d like to report a dead body...” he glanced over at me. “Yellow was walking from weapons and I was walking from Navi. Cyan’s body was found in Oxygen. And - “ 

“Brown was WALKING AWAY FROM THAT HALLWAY!” Yellow screamed. 

“What!? I didn’t even go in oxygen! I was coming from Navi too! And I saw White in the doorway of Oxygen!” Brown said. 

“You’re a lair.” White said. “I was never in oxygen... I only took a glimpse in Oxygen to see if the gauges were reading clearly.” 

“Bullshit!” Brown said. 

Black spoke up. “Where was everyone else?” 

“Red and I were in medical when the lights went out.” Purple said. 

“And Black and I were fixing lights because I was doing a task by the engines.” Blue said. 

Black nodded. “I was filling up the gas can to fill the engines. Brown?” 

“W-what I - I was... “ 

“Killing off Cyan!” Yellow smacked his hand on the table. 

“N-no!” Brown said in a fearful tone. 

“I’m voting Brown.... he’s been Sus from the beginning.” White said. 

The tablets went off while everyone looked solemn at the fact; Brown was voted off. 

Brown’s eyes widened in shock. 

“You- you assholes! I’m innocent!” Brown exclaimed but it was too late. A mechanical claw came down and snatched Brown by the back. As he struggled he was thrown Into the airlock and tossed into space. His lifeless body flooded across the window of the cafeteria. 

Black sighed softly in sadness.   
Purple covered his son’s eyes.   
Blue looked horrified with the event.   
Yellow looked confident in himself.   
White just smirked under his shrouded eyes.   
And myself - I’m just glad it wasn’t me. 

Moments later everyone went about their tasks. Blue once again came up to me. 

“H-hey Red? If you’re not busy - can you - follow me again?” Blue asked clutching his tablet to his chest. 

“Of course.” I reassured him. 

We walked together in the halls. I watched him do one task after another. In the med bay he hopped on the platform, took off his helmet and held out his arms. I watched him get scanned. The screen popped up his real name - his age - his weight - his ... blood type.

Tobias Keefer.   
20.  
180 lbs.   
AB positive. 

My alien blood ran cold at the thought of being scanned. Blue turned to me with a smile as he grabbed his helmet. 

“Did you get scanned? Mmm I want to know your real name!” Blue said playfully. 

I needed to think of something quick. What can I do to make him forget about the scan? 

I pulled off my helmet and stepped up on the platform as he stepped off. Blue stared at screen waiting for the scanner to go off. I quietly pulled out my tablet and sabotaged the lights. Blue’s cute gasp left his lips and mine - I placed my lips on his. The touch of his human lips upon mine were smooth and flawless. I watched his eyes go wild before closing into the feeling of a spontaneous kiss. He melted into my arms with thoughts rushing through my head to devour him. Blue’s tongue creeped into my mouth by surprise. The taste of his saliva turned a new leaf of excitement for me. I felt his fingers comb through the back of my hair and grab ahold. The bang of a helmet hitting the floor echoed in the med bay. 

I noticed the lights turning on. Our kisses came to a sudden stop when I noticed White standing in the doorway. 

“White!” Blue jerked himself away from me and he grabbed his helmet. “We- we were just.... um!” Embarrassment flooded his face. 

“Red - Black said he wanted to see you in Navi.” White said. 

I placed my helmet back on and turned to Blue. “Can you finish your tasks without me?” 

“Y-yeah...” Blue said putting his helmet on too. 

I started towards the door and walked to Navi. Inside Navi, Black ... wasn’t there. My alien heart sank at the thought of Blue. The oxygen alarm went off. The furthest thing from Med Bay. My feet moved on their own as I sprinted for the emergency button. I shoved Yellow out of the way in the hallway on my way. My hand slammed the button with such velocity I thought I nearly broke it. 

One by one, Yellow, Black, Blue, and White showed up. 

“What’s the matter, Red?” Black asked.

I looked White dead in the eye. For the first time, I feared for someone else’s life more than my own. I wasn’t surviving - I was trying to live. 

“Where is Purple?” Blue asked. 

I barely heard the question as I stared at White with the intent to kill. 

Only muffles came after as I wanted to jump across the table and bash his face into the steel floor. The pleasure Id feel ripping his flesh off his bones sent shivers down my spine. 

“Red? Red!” Black yelled. 

I looked at Black and Yellow looked distraught. My tablet light up and White voted.   
Blue’s eyes tested up in dismay and White spoke. 

“Yellow killed Purple and his son.”

“N-no I DIDNT!!” Yellow detested. 

“You were the last one to see Purple!” White said. 

“No...” I said. “Yellow didn’t kill Purple.” 

Blue looked amazed when I spoke up. 

“White - killed Purple.” I told them. 

“What? Don’t be ridiculous.” White said. 

“Oh yeah? Then explain why you said Black wanted to see me in Navi - the lights went out and you were alone with Blue?” I said. “You lied to me to get Blue alone then you were probably going to pin it on me. After you killed Purple. And there was plenty of time between Purple and Blue you could of had the time to kill.” 

The people around the table went quiet. Waiting for White rebuttal. 

“That’s kind of suspicious when you and Blue were kissing face in the Med Bay.” White said. “Maybe you two are working together and just got done killing Purple and wanted to fuck in the Medical room for your victory!” 

White started fuming as I was trying to throw him under the bus. 

“I watched Blue gets scanned before the lights went out...” I said. 

“A-and and! I watched Red get scanned!” Blue - trying to save me from suspicion. “A-and we - we kissed b-but um?” 

“That doesn’t matter what we do when we’re completely tasks.” I said. 

“You should be just completely tasks to begin with and not sucking face.” Black said. 

“I’m voting White....” Yellow said after being strangely quiet. 

My tablet binged 2 more times saying the rest of the crew voted. As my vote was placed, 4 votes for White one vote for Yellow. 

Yellow audibly sighed in relief.   
Blue hid his face in his hands.   
Black just let out a loud sigh. 

And White - 

He started to jump across the table at me, his stomach mouth opened to murder me. But alas - the mental claw grabbed him mid air and shoved him into the air lock. 

“Red you! Trai-“ Were White’s last words. 

Traitor... I suppose I am. 

Black let out another frustrated sigh. 

“Well night shift is upon us. Let’s hit the hay.” Black ordered. 

We walked in silence to the locker room. Disrobing Black and Yellow slept on the opposite ends of the room and Blue - Blue looked up at me. He quickly hugged me in remorse. 

“I’m so scared.” Blue whispered against my chest. 

“There is no need to be scared anymore. The Impostors are gone. They’ll be sending a rescue ship soon.” I tried to comfort him. 

“What if there is one more among us? I - I don’t think Brown was one.” Blue kept his voice low. 

“I’ll protect you. I promise.” I told him keeping him close. 

“You will?” Blue looked up at me with those big eyes. 

“Yes... “ I lied through my teeth. 

Without another thought I kissed him again. I craved his taste against my own. Like a sweet fruit that wasn’t plucked from the tree yet. Blue’s hands held onto my chest as he enjoyed the blissful serenity of our embrace. I could feel his breath from his nostrils getting hot and heavy. As he pulled away from the kiss his face lit up like a pink flamingo. 

“W-we should get to - to bed.” Blue said. 

He guided me to bed. Once again we laid together on the top of the middle bunk. Blue’s body felt like it was almost engulfing me. He was warm to the touch as he slept. 

Morning routine’s came and went. Black enforces us to just complete our tasks while he called Command. Rescue was coming. 

I caught myself staring out into space inside the cafeteria, wondering where we would be put next. When Yellow walked up beside me. 

“I can’t believe this happened. The aliens in our galaxy have been trying to wipe out our species for years. They have to of all died out by now.” Yellow commented. 

Yeah. He wasn’t far from the truth. 

“The government says there are no more but - ship after ship finding survivors and crew mates being torn to shreds well -“ 

Yellow rambled on and on. When was the last time I ate? Pink... Poor Pink. He didn’t deserve it did he? But - I’m - so - Hungry. I slowly turned to Yellow to kept talking about my kind. He stopped mid sentence to look at me. 

“What is it, Re-“ 

Yellow face turned sour when I bit into his of his upper body. His right arm, shoulder, and the right face was gone. Disappeared into the pit of my stomach. Yellow didn’t have chance to scream. I cleaned the blood off my suit as Black walked into the cafeteria. 

I caught him eyeing the emergency button. Due to my alien abilities the report button was mine. Then moment Blue rushed in two votes had already been selected. 

“Black killed Yellow!” I hollered at Blue. 

“WHAT!? No no it’s him! Him and White! They killed them!” Black yelled. “I was sus of you to being with!” 

“Why would I report my own kind?! Why would I report White!?” I threw that ball back in his court. 

“To save yourself from being thrown in the airlock because you’re a MONSTER!” Black was good - but not good enough. 

The beep from the tablet went off and Blue’s tears streamed from his face. 

“I- I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Black...” 

The votes were in - 

Red - 1  
Black - 2 

“N-no! Blue! You- you’re going to die.” The claw came down on him like Heaven’s own hand. He was dead the moment the airlock opened on the outside. 

Blue stood in front of the cafeteria window. Tear stains down his cheeks as he watched Black’s body roll out of sight. My hand came down on his shoulder. 

“It’ll be over soon.” I told him. 

Blue leaned back against me as he cried for his fallen cremates. I silently comforted him as much as I could. 

His smell - his enticing smell. I pushed my face against the top of his head and softly started to squeeze him. 

“R-red? R-red you-you’re hurting me...” Blue started to struggle but my force was too much for his weak human body. 

The mouth opened around my stomach and I collapsed my teeth around the left side of his body. All that was left - was his legs, the right arm with a right lung and his full head. The rest of Blue’s intestines spilled on the floor as I carried his bloody body to the wall. I slide down the cold steel sitting on the floor. I clutched Blue’s lifeless corpse in my arms. Watching his empty eyes ‘look’ at me. 

“You were - as delicious as I thought you would be.” I said out loud in the cafeteria hall. 

In the distance of the window I saw the rescue ship approaching. I wish - I wish I could of let you live, Blue. But you see - 

I have to survive -

I can’t afford to live.


End file.
